ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Xarian
Ultraman Xarian is Excerlics' Ultra for UltraFan Fight, who hails from the Land of Light. Xarian descended towards Earth, in hopes of continuing the legacy where his deceased mother had left off and taking the appearance of a teenager. Personality Despite his youthful age, Xarian empowers himself with the sheer passion in achieving his goals and hence, he is described as a "perception learner" in the eyes of his peers and mentors-alike who outright viewed Xarian as an inspirational figure for them to strive and improvise themselves. As a contradiction mindset, Xarian believed in socializing with others and sharing his advice through guiding them served as an important quality within his intelligence and as a result, Xarian cultivates a rightful sense of justice and an affectionate heart as an Ultra Warrior. During the times on Earth, Xarian deeply cherished the positive light of the human-culture and becoming a more composed individual, which effectively developed into his wisdom when coming into considerating the feelings among his closed ones. Within his family, Xarian sees himself as an eccentric but light-hearted individual, who enlightens the mood of others and serving as the meditator to resolve arguments. And hence, Xarian deeply capitalizes and treasuring the strong ties derived from the power of "kinship" and "friendship" in his life. As a result and despite dedicating himself with seeking vengeance for his mother, who Xarian was exceptionally close with, he retained his sense of morals and tolerance in his mission. History At some point of time during the past, Xarian's father met his mother, who came from Excerlics Continuity; specifically the King's Temple of Showa Universe and afterward, both of them decides to get married. Born as the middle child of a family, where his father was a respectable scientist who embarked on interplanetary exploration while his mother continued her services as a combatant from the Space Garrison. Xarian was close with his siblings, and eagerly supported their decision of expanding their family's presence in the scientific fields. While Xarian himself had decided to follow the footsteps of his mother by becoming a fighter, at the same time, he realized the keen interest in mastering cerebrokinesis would greatly benefit himself while pursuing his future endeavor. As a result and during his studying years, Xarian completely focused on mental abilities in different institutions which suited his interest and becoming his main course of career. After his graduation, Xarian becomes part of the Space Garrison for the purpose of improving his skills; especially his light techniques and martial arts; which he found himself lacking much in. As the years passed, Xarian became deemed as an Ultra Warrior and the young Ultra began his journey, dedicating himself with protecting peace from threats across the various galaxies. However, after hearing news regarding the death of his mother, Xarian decided to gain approval from his family and ventured towards Earth in hopes of safeguarding against threats that his mother fell against. He disguised himself as a young teenager to blend into society and set on finding the archenemy who killed his mother. UltraFan Fight TBA. Appearance *'Markings': Xarian is a multi-colored Ultra, where he inherited purple from his father and green from his mother. This is presented through the spiral-lined markings running throughout his entire body and interconnected with a "V" shaped stripes below his chest area that is black colored. Xarian has a forward-pointing crest and an oval-shaped eye, which glows analogous with the Color Timer's color. *'Color Timer': Xarian has an "X" shaped Color Timer that glows orange, but blinks red when he is weakened. *'Energy Crystal': Xarian possesses a trident-shaped energy gem on his forehead which served the functions of a typical Beam Lamp. *'Protectors': The sturdiest body of his body, being vector-shaped with gold bands in between which grants him extra protection against damage. *'Bracers': Xarian has bracers representing an "X" shape, as a memento feature from his deceased mother. *'Ultra Armour'：The standard Ultra Armour, granting him resistant to fire and lasers as well as cold environments, possibly due to bearing the color green. Profile *'Transformation Item': None, Xarian simply used Willpower to transform. **'Process': When assuming his human form, Xarian emits a lighter-blue glow through his eyes before engulfing himself with particles of purple-green light and shouts "Xarian". Afterward, Xarian grows into giant-sized through a bursting tunnel of flames. *'Grip Strength': 70, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength/Punching': 100,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Unknown *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Jumping Height': 800 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': As an Ultra from the Land of Light, Xarian is bounded to the three minute rule on Earth-like environments. Techniques Pending here. Abilities *'Mental Manipulation': As an Ultra who heavily capitalises on mental manipulation powers, Xarian greatly excelled in this aspect. Special Moves *'Xarium Cracker': *'Xarium Striker': Physical TBA Trivia Pending. Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:UltraFan Fight Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Allies